


"Happy Birthday Holly" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 12)

by czeegers



Series: Gail & Holly: Still Hearts Beat - Issue 1 [13]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gail and Holly: Still Hearts Beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Since there is no canon date for Holly's birthday, I've decided to stick with Aliyah's own birthday; May 7. </p><p>Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.</p></blockquote>





	"Happy Birthday Holly" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 12)

 

[ ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/1dd9c0cd17c9108e134b16619f4610d2/tumblr_nfuyysepFn1qid5pzo1_r1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since there is no canon date for Holly's birthday, I've decided to stick with Aliyah's own birthday; May 7. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
